Best Christmas Ever
by alex-1310
Summary: Celebrate the holiday of Christmas with the Swan-Mills Family. That's right, established SwanQueen. This is a stand alone story with lots of fluff and cute family moments!


A/N: I needed to write a cute fluffy family story with the Swan-Mills, especially with Christmas here, and all the feels from the winter finale! I know Christmas was a a few days ago, but this story ended up being longer than I intended, so I'm just now uploading it. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Once Upon A Christmas

Regina stood at the stove stirring the dark liquid around in the pot. She had never been big on the holidays until she got Henry. Something about having a child and celebrating the holidays, seeing the excitement and hope on their faces melted her heart. And even though he was nearly eighteen she still saw the same look of pure excitement when they got the box of ornaments and Christmas decorations out of the attic. Things had changed a lot in almost six years, ever since they had returned from Neverland. There had definitely been challenges and misunderstandings, but mother and son were closer now than ever before. She continued to stir the contents of the pot as she thought about Henry carrying the boxes of decorations into the living room a few weeks ago.

"_This is gonna be the BEST Christmas EVER" he stated excitedly as he set the boxes carefully on the floor next to the couch._

"_I think you have said that every year, for the last six years sweetheart" the brunette replied with a smile_

_Henry turned, smiling widely at his mother, his dark hair hanging slightly in his eyes, "Yeah and every year it is the BEST. This year will be no exception"_

_Regina returned the smile as she stepped forward, reaching up to brush his unruly hair out of his face, which earned her an eye roll from the almost eighteen year old._

"_You know I'm not a kid anymore" he told her as he shook his head playfully to cause his hair to fall back into his face_

"_I realize that, dear, but you will always be my little prince" she told him with an affectionate smile_

_Henry grinned before engulfing his mother in a tight hug, lifting her slightly off the ground, since he was a good four inches taller than her, and causing her to let out a squeal and giggle._

"_And you'll always be my mama" he told her before kissing her cheek and setting her back on the ground_

"_I'm not interrupting anything am I" Emma questioned walking into the room just in time to see Henry lift Regina off the ground in a tight hug, her heart melting at mother and son._

"_Nah Mom, there's enough of this to go around" Henry smiled, pointing at himself, as he faced his blonde mother_

"_Whoa kid I love you and all, but I'm good" Emma laughed_

"_Your loss" the teenager joked turning to smile at his brunette mother_

_A moment later a pillow hit him in the back of the head. He spun around, looking slightly shocked as his blonde mother stood with a smirk on her face._

"_Hey what was that for?" he questioned_

"_Being a smartass" Emma answered playfully_

"_What do you expect? I take after BOTH of my mom's" he replied before jumping around Regina in an attempt to use his brunette mother as a shield_

"_You better watch it kid. That hair that you're so crazy about and love to annoy us with by letting it constantly hang in your face. It can be shaved off in the middle of the night while you are fast asleep, snoring away" Emma told him in a challenging tone_

_Henry's jaw dropped open, "You wouldn't"_

"_I would not put it past her dear" Regina stated before turning and placing a kiss on her sons cheek while he was still squatting down to her level in an attempt to hide_

"_That's like…cruel and unusual punishment" Henry said_

"_It's not cruel if you have it coming" Emma told him with a wink, letting him know she was joking_

"_Oh ha ha, you're just so hilarious" he stated as he watched both of his mother head towards the kitchen_

_A moment later he realized something else Emma had said._

"_Hey" he said getting both of their attention, as they stopped to turn and look at him._

"_I do not snore" he stated, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion_

"_Oh sweetheart, you snore just like your mother doesn't snore" Regina said with a smile as she looked from Henry to Emma_

_The blonde's smile faded as she turned to her wife, "I do not snore"_

_Regina closed the distance between her and the blonde, reaching her hand up and cupping her cheek, "Oh babe, I've been sleeping next to you for five and a half years, you snore. But don't worry I still love you"_

_The brunette placed a chaste kiss on the blondes lips before turning to her teenage son, "Don't worry I love you too my little prince, even if you do snore…and drool" she smiled before walking into the kitchen_

"_I do BOTH?" Henry whined questioningly_

"_The drooling you get from your mom" Emma told him as she pointed at Regina_

_Henry smiled this time before wrapping an arm around his blonde mother and pulling her against him, "See you guys can't ever be mad at me I'm too much like BOTH of you"_

Regina was brought out of her daydreaming by a snowball hitting the kitchen window above the sink, causing her to jump slightly. She rolled her eyes as she turned the burner down to low and set the spoon on the counter. Then she walked to the back door pulling on her black coat, along with a red beanie, and lastly her black leather gloves. Then she stepped onto the back patio, immediately getting assaulted by snowballs, one smacking her right in the face. As she spit the snow out of her mouth she narrowed her eyes, scanning the backyard and finding three sets of frightened eyes staring back at her.

"Regina I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you in the face" Emma began

"Is that right dear?" the brunette questioned as she began walking towards the blonde

"Henry HELP" Emma shouted as she ran towards her teenage son

"No way, you brought her wrath upon yourself" he yelled as he ran from Emma

"Who talks like that?" Emma questioned out loud as she stopped

"Our son, who has a mother who talks like that" Regina said before launching a snowball at Emma and hitting her in the back of the head

The blonde squealed before feeling another snowball hitting her in the back and then another one as she lost her balance, falling face first into the snow. When she rolled over she found Regina standing over her, an evil smile on her face.

"I guess that about makes us even" the brunette said with a laugh, offering her hand to the blonde

As soon as Emma took her hand it was the blonde's turn to smile evilly as she yanked Regina down, causing her to fall and land on top of her. Both women giggled before Emma pulled the brunette in for a kiss. Suddenly another snowball hit both women in the side of the face. They both turned to find a set of big brown eyes looking at them while giggling. The brown eyes grew wide as both women reached for the culprit.

"NO Mommies Nooooo" the small child laughed as the women began a tickle attack

"I'll save you" Henry shouted as he ran over to the three on the ground. He bent down scooping the child over his shoulder and running away

Regina and Emma stood up, dusting the wet snow off of themselves before turning and looking for the two 'enemies.' Emma turned to her wife and pointed to the apple tree. Regina looked in that direction and could see a foot sticking out from behind the trunk. She nodded and both women began their advance.

Once they got close enough to the tree Emma went one way and Regina the other. Both women jumped out at the culprits simultaneously from both sides, causing both children to scream.

"RUN" Henry shouted as he tried to turn and run

Regina was quick and jumped swiftly at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hanging on. Henry laughed as he easily carried the weight of his brunette mother on his back. He ran a few more feet before dramatically falling down into a pile of snow, Regina still on his back. The two lay on the ground laughing hysterically before Emma stood above them holding the other culprit tightly in her arms.

"I caught the other one" Emma smiled widely

"Mommy noooo. Pwince Henwy help"

"Prince Henry's been caught by Mama" the teenager said

Regina smiled up at the little girl in her wife's arms. The newly turned five year old stuck her bottom lip out in a pout that usually got her what she wanted, unfortunately, and she was directing it at her big brother.

"Awww Hope, don't show me the pouty lip. You know I can't ignore that" Henry whined

This brought a smile to the little girl's face, "I know" she giggled

"You're a sneaky little princess" Emma told her before assaulting the little girl's cheeks with kisses while tickling her

Hope continued to laugh as she tried to get out of her mother's grasp. Finally Emma relented, but laid one last smacking kiss on the girl's cheek.

Regina watched the entire interchange as she remained lying in the snow next to Henry. She couldn't help but think of how blessed she was for her wonderful, beautiful family. She smiled at her daughter who seemed to be the perfect mixture of Emma and herself. Her curly blonde hair was wildly untamed under her purple wool ear muff beanie and her brown eyes were shining with mischief and love. Besides the blonde curly hair, she had also inherited Emma's freckles, and the little girl's nose and cheeks were lightly dotted with just that. Besides the brown eyes, the child had also inherited Regina's smile and a bit of sass. The rest of her personality was purely Emma, and Regina couldn't be more happy.

"Regina?"

The brunette blinked twice as her eyes connected with Emma, "What? Is something wrong?"

Emma smiled at her wife, "No. We just tried to get your attention a couple times and got no response"

Regina blushed slightly, "Oh sorry. I was just thinking"

"No kidding" Henry stated jokingly as he sat up from the snow

Regina sat up beside him as she looked at him and then up to her wife and daughter, "I was just thinking about how blessed I am… and how much I love all of you"

Henry looked from his brunette mother to his blonde mother then back to his brunette mother. He took Regina by the elbow and helped her up.

"We love you too mom" he told her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him tightly, "Don't we guys" he said looking at the two blondes

"Yes. So much" Emma stated, staring into dark eyes

"More than all the stars in the sky" Hope piped up with a wide smile

"Swan-Mills family hug" Henry shouted as he reached with his free arm and pulled his blonde mother forward.

The teenager wrapped that arm around Emma, as Hope threw both arms around Regina's neck hugging tightly and kissing her sloppily on the cheek before pulling back slightly, leaving one arm around the brunette's neck and then wrapping the other around her blonde mother's neck.

"Best fam'ly ever" the little girl shouted

"You got that right, sis. Don't ever forget it" Henry told her, squeezing both of his mothers shoulders a little tighter.

Regina finally broke up the family moment, "Okay let's all go in and have some hot chocolate and cookies before we all catch a cold"

"Good idea, I'm starving" Emma stated as she shifted Hope to her other hip and turned to walk back towards the house

"Me too" Henry agreed, his arm still around Regina's shoulders as they followed the blondes in front of them

"Me free" Hope added

Regina rolled her eyes, "You two are so your mother's children"

"I thought you was both my moms?" Hope questioned, her brows furrowing in confusion

Emma smiled, as did Regina and Henry, before the blonde woman said, "We are princess. Mama just meant that your being hungry makes you more like me…You know how you have your mama's brown eyes, but you have my blonde curly hair?"

Emma waited a beat for the five year old to respond. Once she nodded her head the blonde woman continued, "Well I'm usually always hungry…and so is Henry…so you liking to eat…that's something else you get from me. Do you understand?"

Emma watched as Hope bit down on her bottom lip, her face deep in thought before she nodded, "Uh huh. I think so"

"Good" Emma said with a smile before smacking another kiss to her daughter's cheek

They stepped inside the back door, Emma setting Hope down and helping her to remove her wet, snow covered jacket, gloves, and beanie, before helping her step out of her snow boots. Then she took her own jacket, scarf, hat, and gloves off before hanging all of it up next to the back door. She looked down at the floor and saw the puddle of melted snow before looking sheepishly back up at her wife who was glaring at her, while standing next to their son, all of them causing puddles to form on the floor.

"I love you" Emma said with a shy smile, while batting her eyelashes at Regina

The brunette shook her head before releasing a small smile, "Be glad it's Christmas time, dear, and I can do this"

Regina waved her hand in the air, everyone immediately engulfed in warm, dry clothes, and the puddles on the floor gone.

"Thank goodness, mama, I was cold because mommy threw me in the snow" Hope stated while glaring up at her blonde mother

"Oh please kid, you enjoyed it" Emma said with a smile

"That's what you think" the five year old replied

"That sass, Regina, she gets from you" the blonde pointed at her wife

"You're welcome then" Regina said with smile before turning and heading towards the stove, where her son was already stirring the contents, about to put the spoon to his lips.

"Stop right there young man" she told him as she swatted his arm playfully, "Get down some mugs and I will pour it up"

"Okay" he smiled as he turned to the cabinet with the coffee mugs, pulling four down and setting them on the counter next to the stove

Meanwhile Emma grabbed the whipped cream and cinnamon sliding the whip cream across the counter to her son. Henry caught the bowl, pulling a spoon out of the drawer and scooping a spoonful of whip cream up, before taking the first mug of hot chocolate from his brunette mother and sloshing the whip cream into the mug, then turning around and sliding the mug carefully across the island to his blonde mother who sprinkled cinnamon on top before passing it to her daughter who was standing beside her. Emma smiled down at the young girl before bending over, picking her up, and setting her on the island.

Regina continued to fill the mugs and pass them to Henry, who added the whipped cream before passing the mugs off to his blonde mother who added the cinnamon. The mugs were finally all filled, the family slowly sipping the hot contents. Regina smiled over her cup at her wife, who returned the smile.

"Shall we go sit in front of the fireplace?" the brunette suggested

"YEAH!" Hope shouted enthusiastically

Both women and Henry all smiled at the young girl's reaction. Emma took the mug out of her daughter's hands, setting it on the counter, and then helping the little blonde off of the counter. They all watched her run towards the living room.

"She's so enthusiastic. I LIKE it!" Henry exclaimed with a smile before running after his sister, while trying not to spill his hot chocolate.

"Henry DO NOT spill that" Regina shouted after him with a smile and shake of her head

Emma smiled at her wife and her son's antics, picking up her and her daughter's mugs and walking over to Regina, kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you" the blonde said with a smile

"Well that's a relief dear. Here I thought the last six years was us just playing house" Regina stated with a smirk

Emma rolled her eyes, "Sassy…I LIKE it!"

This time Regina rolled her eyes, "I love you too"

"Oh I know" the blonde replied wiggling her eyebrows

Regina shook her head but let out a light laugh as she walked towards the living room. Emma ran and slid in her socks in front of Regina, trying carefully to not spill the two mugs in her hands.

"Emma as I just told our son, DO NOT spill that" the brunette said sternly

Emma smiled, "Yes ma'am…I just wanted to point out that we are under the mistletoe" she said looking up.

Regina looked up as well before looking into green eyes and smiling widely, "And you are ever so discreet"

"Eh you know" Emma shrugged her shoulders with a smile

"It's a good thing I like kissing you" Regina said as she leaned forward

"What a coincidence, I like kissing you too" the blonde replied before connecting their lips.

Emma's tongue had just gained entrance into Regina's mouth as the kiss began to deepen before they heard the groans from their children.

"Mooommmmsssss. Come on you guys do you have to do that so much" Henry whined

"Mommies gross" Hope said covering her eyes and shaking her head

The two women pulled apart with smiles on their faces as they turned to look at their children.

"You should be thankful you have two parents who love each other" Regina stated

"Yes, well, we are thankful. But we are also just as grateful when we don't have to witness so much of the passion. I mean a kiss here and there is fine. But tonsil hockey is a bit much" Henry stated

"Henry Swan-Mills" Emma stated, sounding a bit like Regina

"Really Henry you could have spoken a bit more eloquently" Regina added with a smile

"I was just stating the facts" he replied with a shrug and a smile

Both women rolled their eyes before walking the rest of the way over to their children.

"Christmas music?" Hope asked looking from Emma to Regina

"Of course princess" Regina answered, walking over and turning on some Christmas tunes while Emma started the fire.

Hope jumped ungracefully onto the couch bouncing on her knees until Regina arched an eyebrow at her, "Butt on the seat if you want the rest of your hot chocolate"

The little blonde grinned sweetly at her brunette mother as she bounced twice more before plopping onto her bottom, a wide grin on her face. Regina couldn't help the smile that formed on her own face at her daughter's antics. She had definitely inherited her energy and the impossibility of sitting still from her blonde mother.

Henry sat down on one side of his sister, while Regina sat down on Hope's other side. Emma finally got the fire going good so she picked up the two cups of hot chocolate and walked back to the couch, handing one carefully to her daughter.

"Thanks mommy" she said happily before taking a huge gulp

"You're welcome baby" Emma replied with a smile before moving and sitting on the other side of her wife, holding the mug with her right hand and wrapping her left arm around Regina's shoulders.

The family of four sat on the couch watching the fire, while they listened to the music play. Hope humming to herself in between drinking her hot chocolate.

The little blonde then leaned into her brunette mother's side. Regina wrapped her left arm around her daughter before running her fingers through the unruly blond curls.

"Will you tell the story Mama?" Hope asked as she looked up into brown eyes matching her own

"The story about the Queen, White Knight, Prince, and the Princess that gave them all hope" she answered

Regina smiled down at her daughter before bending down enough to place a kiss on her forehead, "Of course sweetheart, but then we all have to get ready for dinner"

"Cause Gran'ma and Gran'pa are coming over?!" she questioned excitedly

"Yep and then after dinner we get to open a few presents and then go to bed so that Santa can come" Henry told her

"YAY" the five year old shout excitedly

Henry finished his hot chocolate, setting his cup on the end table next to the couch and turning slightly so that his back could lean against the arm.

"Okay mom tell the story" Henry told his brunette mother with a smile

"Yeah mama, I'm weady" Hope stated, taking one last gulp of her drink before handing the mug to her brother, who took it and set it next to his own. Then the little blonde turned and laid back against her brother's chest, with her feet outstretched towards her mothers.

"Alright. Once upon a time there was a Queen who wasn't very happy. The only thing that made her happy was her son, the Prince. One day the Prince ran away to find his other mother, who happened to be the White Knight. When the Prince brought the White Knight to meet the Queen, the two women knew they were in trouble, they were captivated by each other's beauty and strength. But both the Queen and the White Knight had suffered through some terrible things and therefore had closed their hearts off to love, for fear of getting hurt once again. The only person that they ever let into their hearts and truly loved was their son, the Prince. It didn't take long for the Prince to figure out that his mothers would be perfect for each other, so he began to plan ways for them to spend time together. Slowly, over time, the Queen and the White Knight began to fall in love, but both were afraid to admit their love for one another. Eventually, the Prince helped the two women finally admit their love for one another and once they did, they were truly happy. Both the Queen and the White Knight didn't believe in true love or that they would ever be that happy, but they were both proven wrong. They learned that the power of love was the strongest magic of all. Finally, the Queen, the White Knight, and the Prince became a real family and they thought they were finally getting the happy ending that they all deserved. However, a few months later the Queen and the White Knight found out they were going to have a baby. Their magic, combined with true love, was giving them one of the greatest gifts of all. The Prince was ecstatic that he was going to be a big brother, but his mothers were worried that something would ruin their happiness and they were fearful for this magical child they were going to bring into the world. But the Prince, along with some other family members helped the Queen and White Knight to see that this baby was just another piece of their happy ending. One night the Queen and White Knight were discussing baby names and the Queen told her Knight that the baby was her hope for another chance. Her hope for a new beginning with the people that she loved the most. Her hope that she could still be the person she was before her time of being Queen. She suggested the name Hope if the baby were a girl so that she would always be reminded of her new chance. Another piece of the puzzle creating their happy ending. The White Knight wrapped her arms around the Queen and told her the name was perfect. That it would remind both of them at the chance they had been given and for the hope they had in their hearts for a happy ending with the ones that they loved the most. A few months later the Queen and the White Knight welcomed a beautiful baby girl into the world. The Prince was overly excited that he had a baby sister. He cried along with his mothers the first time he held her in his arms. He kissed her forehead and told her he was going to be the best big brother ever, before telling her that she was the luckiest baby in the world because they had the two best moms a kid could ask for and that she was part of amazing family, with people that would always love her and be there for her. And from the moment anyone met Hope Emery Swan-Mills they instantly fell in love. She was the final piece of the puzzle, forming their happy ending, a piece they never even knew was missing until the moment they held her in their arms. From then on, the Queen, White Knight, Prince, and Princess lived happily ever after."

"I weally like that story" Hope said with a smile as she looked up at her brunette mother

"I really like it too" Emma agreed as she squeezed Regina's shoulders, before kissing her cheek

"Me too" Henry added before looking down at his sister, "I think you only like it because it's about you"

Hope looked up at her brother, her big brown eyes shining as she smiled, "I was the missing piece of the puzzle"

"Yes, princess, you were. But your mommy and your brother were also missing pieces of the puzzle to my life. And all of you have made my life so much better" Regina said as she patted her daughter's leg, but made sure to look at her son and her wife, giving all of them loving smiles

"I think we can all agree that we were puzzle pieces meant to form the Swan-Mills family" Emma stated

"I can agree with that" Henry replied with a nod

"Okay you two, upstairs to shower and get ready for dinner" Regina told Henry and Hope

"Okay" Henry practically shouted as he jumped up from the couch before turning, grabbing his sister, and throwing her over his shoulder before running up the stairs, Hope laughing and squealing the whole way, while their mothers watched with a smile.

Emma watched her children disappear at the top of the stairs before reaching over and taking the empty mug out of her wife's hands. She placed both mugs on the other end table before turning back to the brunette and cupping her cheeks, leaning in and kissing her deeply. Regina returned the kiss, parting her lips, allowing Emma's tongue entrance. As the kiss grew more intense Emma slowly pushed the brunette down onto the couch, covering her with her own body. Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, her nails digging into Emma's lower back. Emma then moved her legs, sliding one thigh between the brunette's legs, earning a low moan from Regina as Emma's thigh connected with the perfect spot. Both women could feel the heat growing between them and finally Regina pulled away, pushing Emma back slightly as both women continued to pant, their lips swollen, and their eyes darkened with desire.

"You have…to stop" the brunette told her wife

"Why?" Emma practically whined

"Because…our children are upstairs…and your parent's will be here soon…and we still have to get ready"

"Well right now I'm ready for something else" Emma growled as she leaned back down to kiss the brunette's neck

Regina's eyes fluttered closed and she let out a moan as the blonde's lips began to suck on her pulse point. But then she remembered, again, everything they had to finish before the Charming's showed up and she pushed Emma away again.

"No…now stop that" Regina tried to scold her wife, unsuccessfully

"Regggginnnna" Emma whined as she sat up, straddling the brunette's waist, "I know you don't really want me to stop"

"You're right dear, I don't. However, I would rather your parent's and our children not find us in a compromising position on the couch"

Emma stuck her lip out in a pout as she crossed her arms, staring down at her beautiful wife.

Regina couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as she looked up at her childish wife. She placed her hands on Emma's thighs as she gripped them tightly before rubbing them up her legs and gripping the blonde's waist.

"Could I interest you in a shower? I thought we could conserve water and you could help wash my back" Regina said, giving the blonde a seductive smile

Emma's jaw dropped before she jumped off of her wife, grabbing the brunette's hand and yanking her up off of the couch, tugging her towards the stairs.

"That sounds amazing, plus I can think of some other areas to wash also" Emma told her wife as she practically dragged her up the stairs.

As they passed their children's rooms Regina tugged her hand away from Emma's to stop and knock on Henry's door.

"Yeah?" he called from inside

"Sweetheart I'm going to hop in the shower, will you just keep an eye on the food in the oven once you're ready, please?"

"Sure mom" he answered

"Thank you" she told him before she felt two arms grab her, spinning her around, and tossing her over a shoulder, causing the brunette to let out a squeal.

"You're killin me woman. You said we didn't have much time, but I intend on using the time we have in a very beneficial way" Emma said as she ran into their bedroom, with Regina draped over her shoulder, slamming the bedroom door behind them.

A little less than an hour later Regina sauntered into the kitchen in a deep red, form fitting sleeveless dress, with a scooping neckline, and wearing her black heels. Her hair had been dried and straightened so that it was only flipping out at the ends. Henry turned from the stove to take in the beauty of his brunette mother. He smiled widely at her.

"You look beautiful mom" he told her sincerely

Regina returned the smile as her eyes scanned her son's attire. He had on a pair of black slacks and a deep red, long sleeve shirt, the color matching his mother's dress. He was also sporting a black skinny tie that was loosened slightly around his neck, the bottom half of the tie tucked inside the black vest he was wearing that had a deep red pin stripe to it. She looked down to check his shoes, knowing he preferred to wear his black chucks or either pair of his vans. She was pleasantly surprised to see he had opted for his black dress shoes.

"You look very dashingly handsome my Prince" she replied with a sincere smile of her own

He blushed slightly before spinning around in a circle and dropping to a bow, "Well thank you my Queen. I even chose my nicer shoes" he said before standing back up

Regina chuckled at her son's antics as she nodded, "Yes I noticed. Thank you, dear, even though you didn't have to"

"I know" he told her with a shrug and a smile

Regina took a step closer as she reached up to brush his unruly hair out of his face once again, causing her son to reach up and playfully push her hand away.

"Mom, really, that's not going to fix it. My hair does what it wants. I can't help it. Besides, it adds to my good looks" he told her with a smile

Regina rolled her eyes, "I think you've been spending too much time with your mom"

"Oh please you are just as bad" he said with a laugh

Regina arched an eyebrow at her son before turning towards the oven, "How is everything looking?"

"Good" he answered, "I turned the oven down because the turkey looked done and I didn't want it to get burned or overcooked. The potatoes were about done also, so I left them in to stay warm. I went ahead and started the green beans, so the only thing left is the rolls to be heated, and whatever Grandma brings"

Regina turned with a smile to her son, "Have I told you that you are the best son ever?"

Henry held a finger up to his chin as if he was in deep thought, "Hmmm…Not today" he told her

The brunette smiled up at her son before standing slightly on her tip toes to place a kiss to his cheek, "You are the best son ever and I love you"

"I love you too mama" he responded

She grabbed a napkin and handed it to her son, "Here you might want to wipe the lipstick off of your cheek"

"Mooom" he whined slightly before rubbing the napkin furiously against his cheek

Regina laughed as she turned away and began to get the rolls ready to be placed in the oven. She loved the fact that Henry had wanted to learn how to cook, especially being a teenage boy. But the past few years they had spent numerous hours in the kitchen as she taught him how to make different things and taught him the secrets to several recipes. The last two years mother and son had spent a copious amount of time in the kitchen, cooking meals and baking deserts, especially for the holidays. This year was no exception. The duo had began preparing the Christmas Eve meal early that morning, getting the dinner items ready and then baking an apple pie and a chocolate pie for dessert.

Regina bent over to open the oven and check on the food. A moment later she felt a hand slap her back side and she yelped, jumping up and slamming the oven door shut accidentally. She spun around to find Emma standing there with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Emma Swan-Mills how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me in the kitchen" the brunette scolded

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, "I couldn't help it. And what do you expect? You were bent over, in _that_ dress. That tells me you were asking for that to happen"

"Ewww gross. Seriously ma" Henry said, scolding Emma slightly

"Oh please kid, you're almost eighteen, you know what goes on here" she said motioning between herself and Regina

Henry scrunched his face up in slight disgust, making him look like he was twelve again, "Once again, I know that, but I would rather not _constantly_ be reminded of it"

"Our son is right, dear, do try to keep it in your pants" Regina said, trying to hide her smile

"Mom!" Henry said, scolding his brunette mother this time

"That's not what you were saying earlier" Emma replied as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively

"Well, dear, that was behind closed doors" the brunette said

Henry's jaw was hanging open until he realized his mother's were just saying and doing that stuff to get under his skin.

"Okay, guys, very funny. I hate it when you gang up on me like that, especially about _that_" he stated

Regina and Emma both began to laugh as Henry shook his head at his two mothers. But then he smiled evilly before he spoke up again.

"Just so you guys are aware, I know why it took you two so long to get ready. Next time you want to catch a quickie before a family event you might want to be a little bit quieter"

The two women immediately stopped laughing, both of their faces growing bright red as they looked at each other with wide eyes before turning to their son who was standing there with a huge shit eating grin on his face, mirroring the one his blonde mother had been sporting a few minutes earlier.

"That is not funny Henry" Regina told him, realizing he was joking

"No, what's not funny is when you realize you forgot something downstairs and when you are half way down the stairs you realize your mother's are making out on the couch and being quite vocal about it. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened next. Or the fact that mom asked me to check on the food" the teenager pointed out

Once again both women blushed until Emma spoke up.

"Okay kid, we aren't gonna let you embarrass us. You are almost eighteen years old and you know that we" Emma said motioning between herself and Regina, "Have sex. You have known that for at least five and a half years because that's part of how your mom here got pregnant with your sister. So stop giving us a hard time"

"Emma!" Regina scolded

"What?" she questioned with a shrug, "It's true. He's practically an adult, he knows how love works and he knows about sex. No use in ignoring the facts that are right in front of him"

"Yes but you do not have to point out _everything_" the brunette told her wife

"Yeah ma, you don't have to rub it in my face. I'm still your kid you know"

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry. Sometimes I just can't help myself. I mean, have you seen your mother? She is smoking hot" Emma said pointing at the brunette

"Mom" Henry scolded the blonde

"Emma" Regina scolded at the same time as her son

Emma rolled her eyes, "What? Seriously? You two are ridiculous"

The blonde turned to her son, "Your mother is beautiful. She is the most beautiful woman in the entire world and I love her more than I ever thought I could possibly love someone. And sometimes I can't help what I say or do around her because her beauty blinds me"

Then the blonde turned to her wife and smiled, "Seriously, Regina, you are gorgeous and I love you so much. Sometimes I look at you and wonder how someone like me ended up with someone like you"

Regina's face immediately softened as her heart melted at the blonde's words. She took a step closer to her wife, reaching up with her right hand, she tucked a lose curl behind Emma's ear.

"It's me who constantly wonders how I ended up with someone as beautiful and amazing as you, my dear. I love you so very much" Regina told her with a smile before leaning forward and capturing the blonde's lips

"Oh boy" Henry said with a roll of his eyes, "Guys, seriously, I love both of you and I do realize that you are both attractive, especially since I have friends with eyes, I would just really care to not be reminded quite so much. With that being said, I wouldn't want any other parent's than you guys. You are the best moms ever"

Emma and Regina pulled away from each other to turn their attention to their son. They both smiled lovingly at the teenager, but before either could respond Hope came bouncing into the room.

"Hi mommies, don't I look pwetty?" the five year old asked as she twirled in a circle

The two women and teenage boy couldn't help but smile at the little girl. She was wearing a long sleeve green shirt, with a dark red frilly skirt, black tights and black boots that came up to the middle of her calf. Her blonde curls were still untamed as they hung down just past her shoulders.

"Nope, not pretty" Henry said seriously, causing the smile to fall from the girl's face, "You look beautiful, just like our moms"

Hope's face lit up once again, as her smile grew wide, "Thank you. You look pwetty too Henwy"

The teenager laughed before Emma spoke up with a smile, "No, princess, Henry looks very handsome" she told her son with a nod

Henry kept the smile on his face, "Thank you and you look beautiful too mom" he told his blonde mother.

"Wrong again" Regina said speaking up, "Your mother looks breathtaking"

Emma blushed slightly as she looked into dark loving eyes. Regina's eyes scanned the blonde as she took in her attire. Emma was wearing a green sleeveless dress, with a deep v neckline. The shade of green matching the blonde's eyes and making them looking even brighter than usual. The brunette's eyes continued scanning the other woman's body as they roamed over long, muscular legs, and ending on black heels. She then let her eyes scan back up, brown eyes meeting green. She saw the light makeup Emma was wearing and how her hair was down, her golden curls hanging loosely over her shoulders and down her back. Regina then looked back over at their five year old daughter and noticed Hope's green shirt matched the green of Emma's dress, while the dark red skirt matched Regina's dress and Henry's shirt. The brunette began to smile as she noticed the color coordination, which she herself had not planned.

Regina walked over to her daughter and bent down to look into matching brown eyes, "You and your mother look very beautiful. Who picked out your clothes?"

Hope blushed slightly as she began to sway back and forth, "Mommy helped me. She said I should wear this cause it would match both of you"

The brunette continued to smile, "Well she was right" she told the little blonde before kissing her cheek lovingly.

Regina then stood back up, turning towards her wife, "That was a nice touch Sherriff"

"Thank you Mayor" Emma said with a slight bow, which caused Henry to roll his eyes and Hope to giggle

As the family stood there staring at each other the song that was playing in the background changed to 'Silver Bells' and Hope's eyes lit up.

"Oooo I love this song" she stated excitedly, "Let's dance"

The five year old grabbed her brunette mother's hand and pulled her away from the island as she began to sway back and forth. Regina smiled as she took both of her daughter's hands and they began to sway to the music, the little girl singing along the best that she could.

Henry and Emma smiled before the teenager walked over to his blonde mother and bowed, "Would you like to dance?" he asked as he looked through his dark hair with a smile

The blonde smiled sweetly at her son as she curtsied and accepted his hand. Henry began leading his blonde mother around the room, both smiling and laughing lightly as Regina and Hope continued swaying to the music, the brunette spinning her daughter in a circle every now and then, earning a huge smile and giggle from the little blonde.

The song then changed to 'Rockin Around the Christmas Tree' and the family of four began dancing and jumping around the island, laughing and singing out loud as they all tried out a few crazy dance moves.

They finally all stopped to rest when the next song came on, but as soon as that was over, the next song was, 'All I Want For Christmas Is You', and Emma turned to Regina, holding out her hand.

"May I dance with the most beautiful lady in the room?" the blonde asked with a smile

"Only if that means I get to dance with you" the brunette replied as she took the offered hand and allowed Emma to pull her flush up against her.

As their bodies connected Regina whispered in Emma's ear, "Because to me you are the most beautiful woman in the room" before kissing her on the cheek.

The brunette then pulled back to look into her wife's face. She could see the tears pooling in green eyes but also the smile on the blonde's face.

"I love you" Emma stated as she continued to look into dark eyes that captivated her so much

Regina smiled back at her wife, "I love you too, my White Knight, even when you are clumsy"

Emma threw her head back and laughed as she continued to keep her right arm wrapped tightly around Regina's waist, and her left hand tightly clasped with the brunette's right hand.

Henry and Hope grinned at their mother's, before Henry walked up to his little sister and knelt down in front of the little blonde.

"Do you think the princess can spare a dance for her brother?" he asked

Hope smiled at her brother before nodding enthusiastically, "Of course Pwince Henwy"

The teenager smiled widely, before he scooped his sister up in his arms and began dancing around the room with her.

Emma and Regina smiled at the siblings before Emma spun Regina away from her and then pulled her back tightly just before the song ended.

"I guess you are lucky you already have me for Christmas" the brunette stated with a wink

"I am extremely lucky" the blonde replied seriously, causing Regina to blush slightly

Henry threw his sister up in the air, catching her and setting her carefully back on the floor as the song ended.

"That was FUN" Hope stated, still laughing

"Okay well we really should start setting the table. Your grandparent's will be here any moment" Regina said, turning to check the contents on the stove again.

Just as she did, the next song started playing, 'Let It Be Christmas,' and this time Henry's eyes lit up. It was one of his favorite songs.

"One more song, mama, please" the teenager practically begged

"One more" the brunette answered still facing the stove

Henry smiled widely as he rushed around the island and stood in front of his brunette mother. He then bowed in front of her, "May I have this dance?"

Regina smiled sweetly at her teenage son, who glanced up momentarily, to look at his mother through the dark hair hanging into his eyes.

"I would be honored" Regina responded as she curtsied

Henry stood up straight, smiling widely, as he took his mother's right hand in his left, and placed his right hand on her waist, as she placed her left hand on his upper right arm. They began to dance around the kitchen slowly as the music played.

Emma watched the pair for a moment, the love for the both of them overwhelming, before she looked down at her daughter. She smiled as she turned to the five year old. She kicked off her heels and bent down to look at the little girl.

"May I have this dance Princess Hope?" Emma asked

Brown eyes lit up, "Yes please"

Emma laughed, "Kick off your boots and stand on my feet"

Hope smiled brightly up at her blonde mother as she quickly kicked off her boots that were still slightly too big for her. Then she jumped back in front of Emma and took both of her mother's hands before stepping carefully onto the older blonde's feet. She began to giggle as Emma began dancing them around the kitchen.

Henry spun his mother out a couple of times causing her to laugh before he pulled her back into him. The family of four was so caught up in dancing that they didn't see the four sets of eyes watching them from the entrance to the kitchen. As the song came to an end and the family continued to smile and giggle, they heard clapping.

The Swan-Mills family turned to see David, Mary Margaret, and two children clapping with smiles on their faces.

"How long have you been standing there?" Regina asked, slightly embarrassed

"Almost the entire song" the pixie haired woman answered, still smiling

"We were just having a little bit of fun" Emma said, looking at her parents

"We can see that. I wish we would have gotten here sooner so that we could have been a part of the dance party" David said

"We can do more dancing!" Hope exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down

"Not right now sweetheart" Regina said, still standing next to Henry, "We have to eat first"

"After dinner?" she asked hopefully

The brunette couldn't help but smile at the face her daughter was giving her, "We'll see princess"

"YES!" the five year old shouted as she jumped in the air

"Okay, Hope put your shoes back on and you kids go play in the other room for a few minutes" Emma said, looking at her daughter and then over to her brother and sister, who were standing between her parents.

"Okay" Hope replied happily as she plopped onto the ground to pull her boots back on

"And you two, get over here and give me hug" Emma told her siblings with a smile

Regina, David, and Mary Margaret all watched with a smile as a dark haired five year old girl, with bright green eyes, wearing a blue dress with black stockings and black boots ran into Emma's arms hugging her tightly, followed closely by a four year old blonde haired blue eyed boy, wearing gray slacks, a long sleeve blue shirt, a grey vest, and a red bow tie. The blonde woman hugged the two children tightly before kissing them both on the cheek.

It had taken Emma quite some time to get over the fact that her parents wanted another child, one that they would be able to raise and watch grow up. And it had taken the Charming's the same amount of time to accept the relationship between their daughter and their former enemy. Regina and Emma got married anyway, with the party of four acting civil towards one another_. _

_Just as it seemed everyone was starting to get along Mary Margaret had found out she was pregnant. It hit Emma harder than she had anticipated and she spent many nights crying herself to sleep in Regina's arms. A few months after Mary Margaret's announcement Regina had found out that she was pregnant. Emma was beyond excited, but her mother's hormones kicked in and there were many fights about Regina and many fights where Emma blamed her mother for trying to replace her. Several things were said during that time frame, but as soon as Emma's baby sister came into the world, it was if a new kind of peace was restored between the two families. Emma held her sister and looked into matching green eyes and her heart melted. She knew it wasn't completely her parent's fault the circumstances that had unfolded. And Mary Margaret apologized profusely to Regina for numerous things, which in return caused Regina to apologize for things that she didn't even realized she was sorry for, both brunettes crying in a hospital room. One having just given birth, the other five and half months pregnant, while David stood there not knowing what to do, Emma standing there listening to her wife and mother, while holding her baby sister and letting the tears slip slowly down her cheeks, and Henry standing there looking from one crying mother to the other, then to his crying grandmother, and lastly to his grandfather who was just standing there._

"_Gramps, what do we do?" the pre teen asked_

_The Prince shook his head, "I don't know"_

"_This is a good thing though, right? I mean everyone's making up and forgiving each other"_

"_Yeah kid, I think things are going to be all right" David said as he wrapped an arm around his grandson_

"_You forgive my mom right? I don't want her to be upset anymore. She cries a lot now that she's pregnant. I know she's sorry for so much of the stuff she did in her past, but she's not that person anymore. She's my mom…and she's my hero…well both my mom's are, but my mama overcame a lot more. I'm proud of her. I'm proud to call her my mom" Henry stated_

_David smiled down at Henry before looking back up at his wife lying in the hospital bed and Regina perched on small amount of space beside the pixie haired woman. He knew his grandson was right. This was the woman Mary Margaret had told him about. The woman she had first met when she was just a child. The one who taught her about true love._

"_Yeah Henry, I forgive your mom. She has changed, we can all see that"_

"_Good" Henry said in a determined voice, "Now what do we do about all of this crying?"_

"_This is when we make a hasty exit and go eat ice cream while the women continue crying" he said with a smile as he slowly began backing up while trying to pull Henry with him_

"_Ice cream?" Regina spoke up as she turned towards David and Henry, sniffling, "Ice cream sounds wonderful"_

"_I'll get you some mom" Henry said sweetly smiling at the brunette woman_

"_Oh Henry, you are the best son in the world" the brunette stated as she got up and hugged her son tightly_

_A few months after Isabella had entered the world, Hope made her appearance. The families had molded quite well together and everyone was getting along minus the few arguments that will undoubtedly come up when you have as much history as the Charming-Swan-Mills family does. Not even a year later Mary Margaret found out she was pregnant again, thus entering Emma's baby brother William. While Izzy took after her mother in looks and personality, William was the spitting image of his father. Regina continued to point out to Emma that she was special because she was the perfect blend of both her mother and her father, which always brought a smile to the blonde's face. And while they worried about how the three little ones would get along, they were pleasantly surprised to see as the children grew, just how close they were and, how well they got along._

As Emma pulled away from her siblings she smiled at her brother and poked him on the nose with her finger, "I see you got to wear comfy shoes"

William giggled as everyone looked down at his red converse shoes, "Red is Cwismas color" he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are absolutely right sweetheart" Regina said as she bent down slightly behind her wife, "And I think they look very festive for what we are celebrating"

William smiled widely before running into the brunette's arms and hugging her tightly, followed by his sister. The little blonde boy planted a sloppy wet kiss on the brunette's cheek causing everyone in the room to laugh, while Regina smiled even bigger.

"I bet I can do better than that" she told him as her eyes grew wide

William squealed as the brunette began placing kiss all over his face as he continued to giggle in delight.

"Okay you two, save some of that for me" Emma said breaking up the two

"Well if you insist" Regina replied as she looked up at her wife with a smile

The brunette planted one last kiss on the blonde boy before giving his sister a kiss on the cheek as well and then standing up. The adults all greeted one another while Henry helped Mary Margaret carry in a couple more side dishes as they made room to heat them up quickly. Emma and Mary Margaret set the table, while David opened a bottle of wine and poured some into four glasses.

Finally the family all sat down and enjoyed dinner. Once dinner was over, David and Emma were put in charge of dishes and cleaning up while Mary Margaret and Regina retired to the living room with the children. Once father and daughter had finished cleaning the kitchen they came into the living room to join the rest of their loved ones. A little while later the kids insisted on opening their presents from each other and the adults conceded.

The gifts were finally opened and the three little kids were sitting on the floor playing with their new toys. Henry was looking at the book his grandparent's had given him, while the four adults sat on the couch, observing the kids.

"Okay everyone, it's time to take a family photo" Mary Margaret said excitedly as she clapped her hands together and hopped up off of the couch.

"Awww Grandma, do we have to?" Henry questioned, looking up at her from his seat

"Yes we do young man, we take one every year, you know that" the pixie haired woman replied, her hands on her hips

Emma and Regina rolled their eyes, but secretly both women enjoyed the keepsakes of the pictures. The two women stood up off of the couch, along with David.

"Alright, where do you want us this year?" the Prince asked his wife

Mary Margaret began looking around the room trying to find the perfect place to snap the picture.

"Can we get one of just the kids in front of the fireplace?" Emma asked shyly

Regina beamed at her wife, "I was just thinking the same thing"

"Really?" the blonde asked, looking at her wife with a smile

"Yes" Regina answered before turning to the kids, "Okay you four, go sit on the floor in front of the fireplace"

"Does this include me?" Henry asked, clearly not impressed

Emma and Regina both arched an eyebrow at their son which caused him to clamp his mouth shut and hop out of seat, walking towards the fireplace.

"Okay all four of you sit Indian style, Henry on one end, William on the other end, with the girls in the middle" Regina said as she ordered the kids around

Henry plopped down first, crossing his legs as his sister jumped up and down beside him before plopping herself down on her bottom and crossing her legs. Izzy then sat down gracefully next to Hope, as Wiliam jumped up in the air before landing harshly on his butt. The adults waited as all four children got situated. Emma grabbed their camera to snap a few pictures, while Mary Margaret took some with her camera. Once that was finished each set of parent's wanted a picture with the siblings. The pixie haired woman situated her two in front of the fireplace, snapping a couple of pictures of just them, before ordering Emma into the picture, with her siblings.

"This is just weird. It will look like they're my kids, not my brother and sister" the blonde stated annoyingly as she walked over to her siblings and sat down beside them.

"Well the last time I checked, dear, this family was a tad bit weird" Regina responded

"That's the understatement of the year" Henry replied as he stood next to his brunette mother

"William sit in Emma's lap" Mary Margaret ordered the four year old, who plopped himself ungracefully into his older sisters lap, causing her to grunt.

"Now Izzy stand behind Emma and wrap your arms around her neck" the pixie haired woman told her youngest daughter

David and Mary Margaret stood back and looked before both shaking their heads, "Okay Izzy and William switch places"

The two children did and both parents nodded their head in approval as they began to snap several pictures.

"Okay that's enough, it's my kids turn" Emma stated, lifting her sister off of her lap and standing up, William still attached to her, his arms around her neck as he wrapped his legs around her waist giggling as Emma tried to playfully unattach him.

Finally the blonde gave up, letting her brother continue to hang off of her as she and Regina had Henry and Hope stand in front of the fireplace. They had Henry then sit on the floor with Hope in his lap. They took a few pictures before having the teenager stand up and hold his sister, moving them in front of the tree and snapping a few pictures of the siblings there.

It was then each family's turn to take a picture before the final group family photo. They moved one of the ottoman's in front of the fireplace for the parent's to have somewhere to sit. David and Mary Margaret sat on the ottoman first, Izzy sitting on her father's lap and William sitting on his mother's lap, once he finally hopped off of Emma's back. Then they took a picture standing in front of the Christmas tree, all four of them standing, but this time William stood in front of his father and Izzy stood in front of her mother.

The Swan-Mills lined up next, Emma and Regina taking a seat on the ottoman in front of the fireplace. Henry knelt down next to Emma, so that he was just a tad bit taller than his blonde mother, while Hope sat on Regina's lap. Then they took one with Henry kneeling on the ottoman behind his two mothers, a hand on each woman's shoulder, and Hope squeezed in between the two women. The last picture they took standing in front of the tree. This time Henry stood next to Regina, while Hope stood next to Emma, leaning against her waist, leaving Emma and Regina to be able to stand next to one another. They took one last one with Henry standing behind both of his mother's since he was taller than both of them, wrapping an arm around both of their shoulders, while Hope stood in front of both of her mother's, centered between them.

Once that was complete the family had to decide where to take the group photo. They decided to take one sitting on the sofa and one in front of the tree. The adults all sat down on the couch first. Regina sitting on one end, Emma next to her, then Mary Margaret, and David on the other end. The kids sat Indian style in front of the couch, Henry and Hope in front of their mothers, while William and Izzy sat in front of their parents. Once the flash went off a few times they got up and moved to the tree. This time Emma stood on one end and David stood on the other end, with Mary Margaret and Regina in the middle. Henry stood between the two dark haired women, since he was too tall to stand with the little ones. The three children stood next to each other in front of all of the adults, William in the middle, with the two girls on either side of him.

When that task was finally completely the children all shouted for joy as they began dancing to the music that was playing. The adults joined in as well as they had a dance party in the middle of the living room. Nobody knew how long they had been singing, dancing, and laughing as the adults took turns dancing with each other, along with the kids. David danced with Regina, spinning her around as they skated gracefully across the entire living room, the kids watching with happy, wide eyes, clapping every time the two adults did something extravagant. Emma and Mary Margaret watched with smiles on their faces as David and Regina continued to laugh and move around the room. Once the song ended Izzy immediately ran up to her father.

"I wanna dance with you like that" she stated excitedly

David laughed at his daughter, "Okay, baby girl, let's go" he told her, taking her hands as they began to spin around the room.

After much laughing, singing, and dancing, the adults began collapsing one by one. Regina was sitting on the couch, William sound asleep on her lap, his head lolled back on her chest, while Mary Margaret sat at the other end, with Izzy's head in her lap, her feet stretched out towards Regina.

Emma finally looked at the clock as she sat on the floor next to her father, Hope sound asleep in David's lap.

"Oh my gosh it's almost 11pm" the blonde stated

"That's not late" Henry said in a tired voice, from his place in the chaise

"You say that now, but we have been up since 6am" Regina reminded him

"True" he replied with a nod

"We definitely need to get going David" the pixie haired woman said, looking over at her husband

"Right" he agreed as he stood up, Hope still asleep in his arms

Regina stood up from the couch as well, turning and lifting William back into her arms before walking towards David.

"I'll trade you" she told him with a smile

"Deal" he replied, returning the smile

"What about Izzy?" Mary Margaret questioned, "She's almost too big for me to carry"

"I'll get her" Emma and Henry offered at the same time

"You go ahead kid, you're probably stronger than me anyways" Emma said

"Psshhh yeah I am, have you seen these guns lately?" Henry joked as he walked past his blonde mother towards the couch

"I was joking kid, I'm pretty sure you're one of the lankiest kids ever" Emma said with a smile

"I have filled out…some" he told her, blushing slightly

"Yes you have dear, you're definitely not as skinny as you once were" Regina told her son

"That's because he eats ALL the time" Emma replied

"And you don't?" David questioned his daughter

"Hey aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Emma asked her father

"I don't choose sides, besides Regina cooked a wonderful dinner" David said, smiling at the brunette

"I helped with that" Henry pointed out

"I stand corrected. Regina and Henry made a wonderful dinner" the Prince stated, smiling from one brunette to the other

Emma rolled her eyes as she reached out to take Hope from her father. David slid the little blonde into her mother's arms, kissing the girl lightly on the cheek before turning towards Regina. The brunette leaned forward, kissing the little blonde boy on the head before sliding William from her arms into David's. Mary Margaret watched all of the hand offs with a smile on her face. Never could she have imagined this would be her family, but now that it was, she couldn't imagine it any other way. Henry had scooped Izzy into his arms by this time and was already heading for the front door. Everyone said their goodnights as they watched the Charming's pile into their car and head home.

Once Henry made it back inside they began locking up everything and putting out the fire. Henry walked around downstairs checking everything while Emma carried Hope upstairs, Regina following them. They tucked in their daughter, kissing her goodnight before heading out of the bedroom. Henry was just coming up the stairs so he hugged and kissed both of his mother's goodnight before returning to his room.

The two women got ready for bed and then began getting everything ready for the morning. Once that was complete they crawled under the covers, wrapping their arms around each other and falling asleep almost immediately.

The next morning, Regina and Emma were fast asleep. Emma curled around the brunette, holding her close. Their bedroom door was thrown open as Hope came running into the room.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" the five year old shouted excitedly as she jumped up onto her mother's bed.

The little blonde jumped in the air, landing roughly on top of both her mothers, causing them to let out grunts of pain.

"Wake up mommies" Hope told them as she began to shake both of her mother's

"She's your child this early" Emma mumbled into Regina's neck

Before the brunette could reply Henry came running into the room, just as excited as his sister. He jumped up onto the bed next to the five year old, as they both began bouncing on their knees excitedly.

"MOM, MAMA, WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS" he shouted, his voice still raspy from sleep

Both women couldn't help but smile at their seventeen year old son showing so much enthusiasm. Regina and Emma both rolled over onto their backs, looking through sleepy eyes at both of their children still bouncing on their knees, shaking the entire bed, huge smiles on both of their faces.

"Pwesents" Hope said loudly as she jumped off of her knees and flew through the air, again, towards her mothers.

This time both women were prepared as they cushioned the jump more than the first time. Both women grabbed their daughter and began tickling her furiously before assaulting her with kisses.

"HENWY HELP" the five year old shouted through loud laughter and heavy breathing

The teenager grinned before launching himself towards his mother's and sister, smothering all three of them as he spread his arms widely when he landed on top of them. All four of them began laughing at the antics of their family, then Regina and Emma looked at each other both winking before Emma whispered in their daughter's ear. Hope giggled with a nod before all three of them turned to look at Henry, who was still sprawled out across them. His eyes went wide when he saw the looks on their faces. He tried to scramble off of them but it was too late. Regina and Emma flipped him over before they began, with Hope's help, to tickle the seventeen year old mercilessly. Henry laughed hysterically as he began to lose his breath, begging for them to stop.

"Please mom…I can't…mama!...I can't…stop…breath….please" he shouted to the best of his ability

The two women let up for a moment to allow him to catch his breath before they began assaulting his face with kisses, while Hope continued to tickle him in the sides as she moved to sit on top of him.

Henry continued to laugh as he fought off his mothers, trying to push them both off of him. Finally he gave up.

"Okay…okay…I give up…you guys…win" he said out loud

Regina and Emma stopped assaulting him as they sat up and smiled at one another.

Henry remained on his back as he stared up at his mother's and his sister. He smiled as he looked at the happy faces above him.

"Merry Christmas moms" he told them with a smile

"Merry Christmas kid" Emma replied, as she ruffled his hair with her hand

"Merry Christmas my little Prince" Regina told him with a sweet smile, "I love you"

"I love you guys too" he said sincerely before reaching up and tugging both of his mothers down on top of him

"I love all of you too" Hope shouted as she flung herself down on top of her mother's and brother

"Can we open pwesents now?" the five year old asked sweetly as she sat back up, followed by her mother's and brother.

"Give your mother and I a few minutes to get the camera set up and then we will call for you" Regina told the little blonde

Hope let out an exasperated sigh as she slouched down, "Fine"

Emma and Regina both smiled at the five year old's reaction. Then they both rolled out of bed, Regina grabbing her robe and wrapping it around her before following her wife out of the bedroom. She turned back and looked at her two children.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" she asked them

Hope nodded enthusiastically, as Henry smiled at his mother, "Coffee?"

Regina narrowed her eyes slightly as she arched an eyebrow, "You mean hot cocoa?"

Henry rolled his eyes, "Oh I would love some hot chocolate mom, thanks"

This time Regina rolled her eyes at her son before exiting the room completely and nearly running into Emma.

"We are getting coffee before we let them lose, right babe?" Emma asked with worried green eyes

Regina laughed at her wife, "Well I am having coffee, but I have this uncanny suspicion that you have been giving our seventeen year old son coffee when I'm not looking, so maybe you should have some hot chocolate, along with our children"

Emma smiled lovingly at the brunette as she batted her eyelashes, "But babe, it's Christmas"

Regina stared into green eyes full of love and she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face, "Well then I guess it's your lucky day"

"Thank God, I don't think I could make it without a little caffeine. Maybe I should add a little extra kick to it, as well" the blonde said as she followed Regina down the stairs.

The brunette stopped immediately as she spun around to face her wife, "You will not be adding ANYTHING extra to your coffee"

Emma stomped her foot playfully as she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout that had become perfected by their five year old daughter.

"I married a child" Regina stated as she turned and continued her trek down the stairs

"But you love me" the blonde called after her

"Sometimes I wonder why" the brunette replied as she disappeared into the kitchen

"I can give you several reasons why. One being our little shower escapade" Emma mumbled as she continued down the stairs

The blonde made her way over to closet where they kept the camera and tripod. She got it out and began setting it up. Once she made sure everything was working and the battery was charged she followed the smell of freshly brewed coffee into the kitchen.

As soon as Emma walked into the kitchen Regina turned and handed her a mug of coffee. Emma inhaled the scent deeply before bringing it to her lips and taking a generous sip. Regina leaned against the counter sipping her own coffee with a smile on her face as she watched the expressions on her wife's face. Finally Emma let a smile grace her lips before opening her eyes and finding Regina staring at her with a smile.

The blonde walked towards her wife, smiles still on both of their faces as Emma stopped only a couple of inches from the brunette.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" the blonde asked, looking into dark eyes

"Mmm, not today"

Emma smiled wider as she set her coffee on the counter before closing the couple of inches between them.

"Well I love you Regina Swan-Mills" she said before capturing full lips with her own

Regina returned the kiss as she set her coffee on the counter next to the blonde's so that she could wrap her arms around Emma's neck. She smiled into the kiss as Emma's hands circled her waist and pulled her impossibly closer. They both pulled away to catch their breath, as they let their foreheads rest together.

"Merry Christmas beautiful" Emma said before kissing Regina's forehead

"Mmmm, Merry Christmas babe" the brunette replied

Emma smiled, "I love it when you call me that"

"I know"

Both women smiled brightly before they heard their children shouting from upstairs. They laughed lightly before pulling away from each other.

"I guess we should let them come down before they explode with excitement" Emma stated

"I suppose you are right"

The blonde nodded as she turned to leave the kitchen, but Regina grabbed her by the back of her pajamas and spun her around to face her.

"One more thing, dear" the brunette said before pulling the blonde flush against her and kissing her deeply. Emma moaned slightly before Regina was pushing her away, both women flushed from the kiss.

"I love you Emma Swan-Mills" the brunette told her with a smile and a wink

The blonde smiled widely as she shook her head at her wife, before picking up her coffee and turning to walk out of the kitchen. She stopped at the entryway turning to see if Regina was following.

"Are you coming Casanova?" the blonde questioned jokingly

Regina smiled as she picked up her own coffee and walked up to Emma as the women laced their fingers together before walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

"OKAY KIDS" Emma shouted up the stairs

Suddenly heavy footsteps came tearing down the stairs as both children slid across the floor in their socks.

"Wow, it sounded like there were six kids coming down those stairs instead of just two" Emma said as she looked at her wife

Regina just smiled as they turned their attention back to their two children who had already started ripping wrapping paper off of things.

Once both children had opened everything and were busy looking at all of their new things, Regina got up and headed into the kitchen to start breakfast. Emma followed a few minutes later, but Regina sent her back out with two mugs of hot chocolate for the kids.

As Regina began frying bacon Henry entered the kitchen and started cracking eggs into a bowl.

"Sweetheart you don't have to help me" the brunette told him

"I know. I want too" he told his mother with a smile

Regina nodded as they continued to make breakfast. Once it was finished the family of four sat down and ate together as they listened to Hope talk about the new toys she got and how cool everything was. Emma then cleaned up the kitchen before joining the rest of the family back in the living room.

Emma was sitting on the floor with Hope helping her put together a new toy, while Regina sat on the couch drinking her second cup of coffee. Henry plopped down on the couch beside his brunette mother, his new comics in his hand.

"Hey sweetheart, did you get everything you wanted?" she asked as she looked at her teenage son

He nodded with a smile, "I didn't need much. Like I said, best Christmas ever"

"Why do you keep saying that?" she asked him curiously

Dark green eyes looked into deep brown as he responded, "Because we are all together. The four of us. You, mom, me, and Hope. As long as we are always together, it will be the best Christmas ever"

Regina smiled sweetly at her son as she reached up to brush her fingers through his hair with her free hand, "You sure have gotten sappy as you've grown up"

"Nah, maybe I've just learned to appreciate what I have been given. I'll never take advantage of having two great moms and an adorable little sister" he replied as his eyes moved to Emma and Hope

"You were always more wise than your years Henry"

"That's because I take after my mama" he said turning his attention back to her and smiling lovingly at her

"I love you Henry" she told him sincerely

"I know. I love you too…so much. And I almost lost you once because I didn't appreciate what I had and I'm never going to make that mistake again. You have always been a great mom, don't ever forget that"

"Sweetheart-"

Henry shook his head, "I'm serious, Hope loves you so much. We both do, and I'm so grateful that you and Emma are my parent's and that everything worked out between my grandparent's and all of you. I'm glad that we are all a family, the way it's supposed to be. But most of all I'm glad you're still my mom, because I love you so much"

The teenager's eyes were full of tears as he leaned forward and kissed his brunette mother on the cheek before wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her tightly. Regina hugged him back as she kissed his cheek as well.

"I love you too my little Prince" she whispered in his ear

Their loving moment was broken up when Emma shouted from the floor, "Oh no, I think Santa forgot to bring some of the gifts inside"

Regina and Henry pulled apart as they turned to look at the blonde woman. Hope looked up at her confused.

"Why would he do that?" she asked

"I don't know, but I think you and Henry should look on the front porch" Emma said looking from Hope to Henry

Henry and Hope both jumped up as they ran to the front door. Henry swung the door open revealing a blue and silver mountain bike, along with a purple bike with a pink seat and pink handlebars.

"WE GOT BIKES" Hope shouted excitedly as she jumped up and down clapping her hands

Henry's jaw was still hanging open as he turned to find both of his mothers standing behind him.

"Can we go for a bike ride, can we, plllllleeeeeaaaaaase?" the five year old begged looking from one mother to the other

"Maybe once they get some sidewalks cleared of the snow princess. Hopefully by this afternoon" Emma told her daughter

"AWESOME" the little blonde shouted as she jumped in the air

Henry walked up to his mothers and engulfed them both in a hug, lifting them off of the ground and spinning them in a circle, getting both of them to squeal.

"You guys are the best, you didn't have to do that" he whispered before he set them back on the ground

"You've been wanting a mountain bike for awhile now and your old bike has been beaten to shreds. You're a good kid and you deserve it" Emma told him

"Thank you" he told them both sincerely

"You're welcome" Regina answered

"So were you serious about riding, because I'm totally stoked and can't wait to try it out" he stated excitedly

Emma nodded, "Why don't we all go get dressed and then we can check out the sidewalks"

"Sounds like a perfect idea" Henry replied

"Kid, seriously, lay off the 'Regina' phrases, go back to the word stoked, okay, you're a teenage boy" the blonde joked with him

Henry smiled at his mother before turning to his sister, "Did you hear that Hope, mom says we need to go change and then we can check out the sidewalks and roads so that we can ride our bikes"

"SWWWEEEEET" the five year old shouted before turning and running through the living room heading straight for the stairs.

"You know, dear, there is nothing wrong with the way I speak"

"I never said there was. You are a grown woman. He, however, is a teenage boy"

Henry smiled at his mother's before he turned to walk in front of them through the living room.

"Well in that case, let's go get dressed, because I am totally stoked about going bike riding in the snow" Regina stated as they walked through the living room

Henry immediately began laughing as Emma turned to her wife slightly shocked before she realized the sarcasm that had accompanied the statement. Then the blonde began to smile as she poked Regina in the side.

"Oh that's cute Regina, real cute"

The brunette merely shrugged before stopping to pick up some of the wrapping paper that was still littering the floor.

"Regina come on we can do that later, let's get dressed" Emma told her as Henry ran up the stairs

"I'll be there in a moment" she told the blonde

"Okay" Emma replied before continuing up the stairs

Regina began piling the wrapping paper together in one spot as she heard the laughter emanating from upstairs. She smiled to herself at how great the day had been so far, how great the last six years had been. This is what family was all about, this is what it felt like to be truly happy. She thanked whatever had made it possible for her dreams to come true before she smiled and ran up the stairs to be with her family and continue having a wonderful Christmas day and hopefully have a long happy life with the people she loved the most.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year!


End file.
